The Rogue and the new world
by FandomUniversal2099
Summary: This is a new story starring both titanfall and overwatch. Read as a pilot attempts to adapt to a new world of heroes and villains so what happens in one of the first fandom universal crossovers?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Jason was a Pilot in the Frontier Militia, a force dedicated to break the Frontier from the IMC grip. He was a highly skilled technician and scientist as well. On his way back to Harmony onboard the MCS Apollo which was carrying Harvesters necessary for the war effort, an IMC fleet appeared out of nowhere and began a hard assault onto the ship. Jason knew that the IMC would overwhelm the ship and kill all on board, so when the captain called for evac, he knew what he had to do. Taking his Titan AT-0334, nicknamed Arsenal, his AI assistant Vale and his Fabricator, (A machine that could repair anything and create ammo and weapons anytime and anywhere), he went to a small frigate in the 4th docking bay. The frigate could hold titans and was usually used as either a mobile base or a troop carrier. Since the lifepods had launched, he knew that those members of the ship would be shot by the fleet anyways, so he launched from the hangar. As he fled, four of the IMC ships followed him while the remaining three began to retrieve the Harvesters from the Apollo. A rift had appeared however, and as soon as the frigates jump drive activated, the rift became unstable and the Apollo survivors watched as the frigate and the four IMC ships were sucked into the rift. However, the rift was a dimensional one and the pilot, titan, and the A.I would soon be sucked into a world where an organization of heroes that stopped war between man and omnic had been disbanded and now the soldiers of the Militia would now find a new purpose in this world as the new age rises.


	2. Chapter 2: The crash and the plan

Jason's POV

"Jason! Wake up!"

I woke to Vales worried voice, on the cold metal floor of the ship. I groaned and asked, "How long was I out?"

"For about 3 hours boss, I just reactivated but something happened to the ship. We've crashed and I can't reach the Militia at all. What did you last remember?" I suddenly remembered how I caused the warp drive to activate, but the strange energy became more violent and then I was out. "Well we were evacuating and then that rift engulfed my vision and I blacked out."

I got up and walked over to the controls and put Vale in the ships console. I then opened the blast shutters and stared out, only to find out it was a forest. This confused me since it was only 3 hours since we activated the jump and normally, warp jumps can take 10 hours to 2 days. Vale reappeared on the holo table, her AI form starting to glow its usual pink glow, "I scanning now to determine where we are, you might want to check on Arsenal and the M.R.V.N," She said. I nodded and walked out of the cockpit and right into the deployment bay. The deployment bay didn't experience any damage at all from the crash and the supplies of food, water and weapons were secure and undamaged. However Arsenal was leaning on the right side door, his middle eye dark. I frowned, wondering why he was offline. I went over to his left side, to the battery compartment only to find out the batteries were completely drained of energy. I took them out and put them in the fabricator for recharge. As I was walking back however, I noticed a toppled pile of crates and saw one was being slightly pushed a little. I removed the boxes only to find two M.R. slowly climbing out. I saw something strange about them and saw that for some reason, these M.R. were not the normal programmed ones. One was red with white stripes and a scope emblem on the chest. The other was blue with orange camo paint and a lightning bolt emblem. "Are you guys functional?" I asked, and got an immediate response from the scoped emblem, saying in a deep gruff Irish accent voice saying, "We sure are lad, I'm online and ready for combat." The other one said with a lighter tone, " We're alright, though what happened? All my data says is we were both about to head to recharge, then the ship shook and we got hit by those boxes." I said, "We evacuated the ship due to an IMC attack, but a strange rift opened and became unstable when we did a warp jump. Right now, all who's onboard is me, my Titan Arsenal, and my A.I Vale." They both looked at each other, then the blue and orange one said, "Well I am Zen -7478 and this here Sarge -8943." I nodded and shook Zen's outstretched hand, wondering how they had these personalities, when Vale came over the speaker, "Boss, you may want to come up here," she said with a concerned tone. I said, "Alright can you guys start the fabricator and begin crafting weapons please? We may need them and my Titan if this is something bad." They both nodded and I walked back to the cockpit. Vale was standing when I got there and said, " You are not gonna believe this, but we are on Earth." I froze and began to worry since the IMC occupied Earth and there might be no chance off the planet. Vale read my mind and said, "But this is a different Earth." I looked confused as she said, " This year is 2076, a long time before the Titan Wars began. And this Earth and its inhabitants have only colonized on the moon and that failed due to animal containment breach. They are nowhere near ready for interstellar travel, but they are really advance." I was about to ask how advance when I heard Arsenal coming back online as the ship shook a little. I pulled Vale from the console and went to see how my Titan was.

Vale POV

Vale impatiently waited for the crew to gather around as they were checking on Arsenal as he was coming back online. As soon as they gathered around, she told them her plan. " Alright, so as of this moment, we will be not able to perform our duties for the Frontier, I have new assignments for you all. First," she pointed at Arsenal, Zen and Sarge," you three are going to begin working on the ship and prepare for it to move orbit. It might not be wise for the people to know about us. Second," she pointed at Jason, "I need you to run ground ops alright." Jason said, " I've been cooped up too long so I'm ready to go." She smiled, liking his eagerness and cooperativeness. " I need you to gather data about this world and help the people and be a protector if you can." His response was childish, as he said, "So instead of soldier, I'm playing hero now?" "In a way, now get to it!"

UNDISCLOSED FACILITY

"I don't understand, these reading are off the charts!" Winston exclaimed as he looked over his global surveillance. "Athena, assemble the others, we need to have a meeting, this could be something bad." As Athena called the others to the room, Winston looked and wondered what else it could be. He knew that was also an area Talon was heading to so he would have to check it out and hope it was nothing.

TALON DROPSHIP, 20 MILES FROM THE FOREST WHERE JASON CRASHED

"We are above the drop-off point, so get going." Widowmaker sighed as she loaded her rifle and put on her infrared goggles. The pilots were always so bothersome. Alas, she could not kill him unless Talon asked for any of their own to be killed. She saw that the mission brief told her to scout the area since the strange readings occured. She didn't think there would be much, but was intrigued to see what all the commotion about this was in Talon. She leapt from the craft and fell towards the dark forest below.


	3. Chapter 3: New Faces

**Sorry that it took a while to upload. school has been hectic lately and I haven't been able to write at all. But I promise you all that I am not giving up on this story.**

BLACK FOREST, 3 MILES AWAY FROM EICHENWALDE

Jason was already a long distance from the ship thanks to stim and his skills of wallrunning. He remembered the Gauntlet and how he was in the 4th position on the leaderboard until rifleman Jack Cooper began his pilot training and made it to 1st place. He chuckled, then continued on his way to a city that was only a few more miles from here. He just got into the open when he saw through the trees, was a giant castle. "Better check it out, may have something there, like a tourist attraction. He then used another stim and was on his way.

30 MINUTES AFTER DEPARTURE,

Widowmaker knew that this was a new case. The person had hardly left any footprints on the ground at all and some looked as if he was going faster than a car going at 30 to 40 mph. Then they would stop and she would see signs that this person was almost running on vertical surfaces. "Command this is Widowmaker, has that Brazilian fool made a trip to the Black Forest?" She waited for the reply as she noticed the trails were heading towards Eichenwalde. "Negative, he hasn't been there today, what have you found?" "Well someone with wallrunning skills like him only better is heading right for Eichenwalde and he won't know what's coming," she replied with a smirk.

EICHENWALDE

Jason's POV

I wondered what this world actually was when I stepped into those streets. The entire streets were covered in what looked like robots, only heavily armored and armed with heavier weapons. The place was deserted no doubt. But I wondered why this took place to begin with. I found one of the robots, which looked mainly intact. I used my data knife to quickly remove the main brain of this automaton, before my radar picked up fast movement. I whirled around, only to see the heel of a shoe go flying down the alley before it picked up more movement to my right and left. This wasn't the time to get into a fight, so I engaged cloaking and ran for the castle. When I got there, the cloak ended, but I still drew my Hemlok burst rifle from my back as a precaution. As I walked through the halls I reached what probably was the throne room. Suddenly, Vale called through the helmet radio, "Jason, the ship is ready and we are on our way to pick you up, we will be cloaked so we won't be detected." I responded saying, "Copy, there is no one here, but this place was a war zone at some point. I did pick up movement but I don't know if I'm alone or not."

Vale sent the signal for acknowledgement and I continued through the castle. I reached the end of the hall and I saw it. There, in the throne, was the remains of some kind of knight, the body decomposed, the armor already rusted. I went up and brushed some of the dust off. There was a name that said, "General Balderich von Alder." My bio analyzer indicated that whoever he was, he was killed due to stab wounds in his midsection on either side. It analyzed the scene showing him battling a ton of the automatons that I had seen outside the palace. Then he struggled to reach his throne only to collapse in it and that was where he took his last breath. I knew that the way he was fighting that either this was a last stand or a way to buy time for someone. Then, right by his hand, lay a small object. It was like a symbol with a circle in a designed pattern. I put it in my bag for later analysis. I sighed, wondering if this world would be difficult like the war all over again, when all of hell broke loose.

Hephaestus Class Frigate _Orion,_ Vale POV

Vale was still cycling data about this new world, this Earth when a alert popped up on her system. She looked to the table and the holographic display of the castle and the village showed Jason's transponder moving fast and at least 15 red dots appeared to be chasing him. Another looked to be moving across the rooftop. Vale immediately tried to reestablish contact with Jason, but the comms were somehow jammed. "Sarge, prep Arsenal, Jason seems to have gotten into a situation, again." Sarge came through the door, the face on his front changing from a smiley face, to a face expressing frustration. "Ma'am, it takes at least 15 to 20 minutes to prep a Titan for titanfall, and this Titan is only 75% charged, can he hold out that long?" Vale looked out the window and said, "We can only hope…"

Jason POV

I didn't like the way these people greeted me.

My attackers had me cornered in a small bar and were practically shooting through the walls at this point. I saw at least 15 to 16 foot-mobiles, but I could hear more gunfire, meaning the hostiles had backup. I also heard a different type of fire, meaning a sniper. My suspicions were confirmed as a round hit the table edge where my head just was. I cursed, then remembered that Vale gave me a emergency teleport, meaning I could attempt to get out of the village. I checked the limited data about this area that we had and saw that a city was nearby. I entered coordinates for the forest outside the castle and no more than 2 seconds later I was out. I looked around and saw nothing but trees and rock. Suddenly a sniper shot came out of nowhere and I heard fast moving footsteps. I smirked, since these people didn't know about Pilot environment and took off, into the dark woods once more.

I couldn't believe how this chase was going. I couldn't get eyes on the sniper, who was able to get minor hits while running, and my luck went down even more as I exited the forest, straight into an open field. In the distance, there was a city, but I wasn't sure if I would survive out in the open. A sudden thud brought me back into reality as I turned to see the sniper. I ran, firing my Hemlok as I went, but not before getting my eyes on the shooter. It was a female, with blue skin and wearing a purple, skin tight, jumpsuit, with a opening in the front and back. She had some kind of visor on her head and her hair was back into a long ponytail. She also had some type of wrist device, which I recognized as some kind of grappling hook. Her rifle, I saw as bullets flew by me, had two modes somehow, as it was an assault rifle and would switch to a sniper rifle when the scope popped up. The situation wasn't any better, when a dark aircraft appeared and she grappled into it. I stimmed myself as the aircraft opened fire on me as I closed in on the city.

I had only just managed to reach the city, which of course it was the rundown section of the city, which meant there was hardly any life at all in this sector. I had just reached the rooftop of an old office building when another sniper shot hit near me and another hit my shoulder pad. I took cover behind a vent shaft. I looked at my hud and noticed that my Hemlok had only 3 clips left. I cursed, switching to my B3 Wingman Elite. I had just looked over my cover only to hear from behind, "Watcha doing love?" I spun around only to see what I could describe as the weirdest duo I had ever seen.

It was a woman and what appeared to be a man or a robot. The woman was wearing a bomber jacket and tight orange pants. On her chest was some kind of glowing device while on her wrists were some type of wrist gauntlets. The man/robot looked like something out of a anime or something. He wore white armor which was glowing green, with a short and longsword attached to his back, and had three sharp objects coming out of his right hands.

I couldn't be exposed to the public eye yet, and I didn't know what they wanted. So I calmly, but still with my pistol raised, said, "Who are you two?" The woman said, "I'm afraid we can't say yet love, but we do wish to know who you are. We were investigating a disturbance in this area and heard reports of a strange armored man running on walls through the old city." The first part worried me, since these people found the disturbance our warp drive had caused when we arrived in the first place. I was about to tell them something when the sniper dove down and opened fire. I fired multiple shots, but the man rushed forward, throwing shurikens from his hand. The sniper fled and the man followed in pursuit and I took that opportunity to stim and began to run across the rooftops. In front of me, out of nowhere, the woman appeared running along side me, keeping pace. I frowned, then continued the stim and grappled to the next building, ran up the glass windows, and onto the roof, but the woman blinked right then and there. "Try to keep pace!" she said, giggling. "Shit!" I yelled as I stumbled off the side and fell of the extremely tall building. I grappled and saw the woman peering over the edge. I also noticed a bright light in the sky and I realized that I had ran for a long time in combat, that Vale put Arsenal into a Titanfall. Arsenal appeared in my head, saying, "Pilot, I detect 0 enemy combatants, but I see you may require assistance." I sent an acknowledgement symbol, and released the grapple, I fell only to land right into my Titans cockpit, then leaning out to sit up on his shoulder. "Thanks buddy, but we need to go to an exfil point now. People in the city were bound to see you fall out of the sky and come investigate." "Acknowledged Pilot, recommend you board immediately." I was about to reenter the cockpit, when I noticed a glowing object on the ground. "You go on ahead pal, I got to do something." As my Titan retreated from the city, I bent over to look at the object. It was a black box, with a strange engraving on it. It seemed to have some sort of plugin function, so I figured I'd see what it was when I got back to the ship. I then staggered, falling backwards, realising that my knee pad was cracked. "You ok love? That was quite a tumble." I turned to see the woman kneeling over me, still smiling, but worried, I could tell since the way her brow furrowed and her eyes were. I suddenly had a memory flash, remembering the day the IMC used The Ark, and I almost went down that hole again, but stood up and turned away, brushing her hand gently away. "I'm fine," I said as I began to walk away.

"Let us help you, and let us know who you are" the woman stated as she blinked in front of me. I knew she would just follow me so I popped an electrified smoke grenade for cover and activated my camo. She gasped as the smoke appeared and that gave me a chance to make a few blocks away before the camo went out, and as I hid in the shadows, waiting for it to recharge, I saw her look around confused before blinking away. I still couldn't trust these people, even if they weren't shooting at me. I sighed, then cloaked and headed for the extraction, where my crew was waiting.

Tracer was still thinking about the stranger, as she waited for Genji to return and for their dropship to pick them up. Genji appeared behind her and his voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I have returned, only to say the sniper got away, but it seems her actions were to prevent me from finding something as I was drawn away from something. What of the strange?"

He's gone, but he fell from a building and was still standing, so I don't know what to think of it."

As they both boarded and returned to the watchpoint, Tracer recieved a call from Winston, his questioning voice filling the comm, "What happened, did you find anything?" he asked. "Winston, do we know anyone who has advanced weaponry, cloaking technology, and can survive a leap from a 50 story leap?" "No why?" She smiled, then said, "We may have found someone who is playing hero."


	4. Chapter 4: Titan vs MEKKA

NUMBANI, 3 WEEKS LATER

Jason POV

I was at one of my most impatient points in time as I waded through the sewers of the city known as Numbani, since Vale still couldn't crack the coding on the black box we recovered after our first local contact. She had already sent me to where the IMC was supposed to be set up, only to find a dump, and to the middle of the ocean, where me and Arsenal found the Titanic, but nothing in what would help us open it. I wasn't sure of her planning as she sent me to Numbani to see about anyone we could potentially trust with us, like more drones for instance. Me and Sarge were heading through the sewers due to local reports of something that had been scaring citizens, only to be called "E-54," by the locals. We had just rounded the corner when we saw a hulking figure round the corner. We pursued, only to come to a divergence in the pipes. I went one way and Sarge, the other. I had gone only about 2 miles into the pipe when a bright light went off. Immediately thinking of a flashbang, I activated my reflector shades on my helmet and raised my Wingman, only to see a giant robot. It was green and white, with 4 legs and a giant cannon on one of its hands. It almost resembled the wrecked ones I found in Eichenwalde, but this one had horns instead of cannons on the sides of its head, and it had a golden face plate. It would almost be cute and childlike apart from the height and the cannon. Suddenly, a girls voice came from behind the machine, "Wait! Both of you!" I looked and saw a young African American girl, with mechanic wear and goggles. "Who are you and why are you in the sewers?" she asked, I slowly lowered my weapon, not holstering it, but lowering it just in case things went south. "I would ask the same of you, but then again it's 2 against 2, only you have the bigger gun," I said jokingly. Sarge rounded the corner behind me, EV8 shotgun raised. I signaled him to stand down and the green giant lowered the cannon. The girl smiled and replied, "It's okay, Orisa tends to be intimidating, but she is still childish, I'm Efi, her creator and friend." I sighed in relief, thanking that this didn't go into a gunfight. "I'm Jason, and this here is Sarge. Sarge gave her a crisp salute, doing the same with Orisa.

"So why were you down there again Jason?" Efi asked, as me, her and Orisa walked down the street. Sarge went back to the ship to take over since Vale was now in Jason's helmet. "Well, me and my crew picked up a strange reading from there and decided to check it out, but I assume we saw you down there, since there was a black object down there." Suddenly, cheering from up ahead stopped us as we looked and I almost laughed at what I saw. A small parade was going through the street, but on the main float, was the weirdest mechs I had ever seen. There were 6 of them, they looked like damn beetles, with twin cannons on the arms, thrusters on the back. Three were blue, and three were pink, with logos all across the top. The pilots were in the front, waving and showing off to the crowd. My laugh stopped, as I saw these were teenagers, 3 guys, 3 girls, wearing skin tight jumpsuits. The girl in front seemed to be getting a lot of attention, as the crowd cheered, "Hana! Hana!" Efi must have seen my concerned look, as she said, "Don't worry, those people are the Korean M.E.K.A force, well trained mech pilots who fought a colossal omnic recently and succeeded. They're all gamers, who were put into the program. Today, they're celebrating their victory and the leader of Korea should be giving a speech about their program today."

I nodded, but thought it was kind of wrong to be putting people this young on the front lines. This was a common misunderstanding at the beginning of the Titan wars, as most normal troops thought it was a breeze, until their first combat mission. As the parade slowed, an alert went off in my helmet, "Boss, we got something weird in that tower up there. Several of the security force aren't responding, and it seems if the building power has been cut," Vale said, showing the camera footage as I saw that the guard positions were red. "Well let's check it out I guess, is there anyone else in that building?" I asked. "No it's under construction, so you won't have to keep your camo on." I turned to Efi, who was sitting on Orisa's back, tinkering with one of the horns. "I'll be back, something is going on in that tower there, I'll try to be back down soon as I can." Efi nodded, indulged in her work, as I ran towards the tower, feeling that heroic music was playing for some reason.

I huffed as I got to the third to last floor, Vale snickering in my H.U.D.

"At least you didn't have to run up 32 flights of goddamn stairs," I said, coming out of tiredness and into combat mode as I raised my CAR rifle, sweeping the room.

I checked each door and right at the end of the hallway, a door stood open. I snuck in and saw a man, dressed in black, pointing at what seemed to be a .50 caliber sniper rifle right down towards where the parade was. "Hey moron!" I yelled. The guy flinched, pulling the trigger, the shot echoing down the empty hall, he cursed and fired again. I grabbed the guy and practically threw him across the room. He slammed into a wall and I took a special handcuff I made and threw it at him. It immediately attached to his arm, and magnetized to the wall. I looked down from where he shot from to see the crowd going nuts, and up on stage, there were two bodies, not moving. ¨Who did he shoot?" I asked, feeling dread as I saw some of the pilots getting in their suits, worried they might trace the shot and I would be discovered, maybe accused of the shooting. ¨He shot one of the pilots, she is KIA, and he shot the Korean leader, only an injury to the shoulder.¨  
I took the guy by the collar of his shirt, demanding a answer, but he only smiled, saying, "It won't matter what you do, and what you ask of me, the stage has been set and our operation shall begin. Besides, it looks as if you will have your hands full anyways," Confused, I turned to see through the window, that 3 of those mechs were flying towards the floor I was on, the one in the middle was that leader, Hana Song. I could see tears on her face and her and the other two had faces of complete malice. I flew back as Hana rammed me with the mech, me and the sniper flying backwards into a wall. "Why?" Hana choked between anger and tears, "Why did you shoot her?" I began to explain, when the guy pulled what appeared to be a detonator, pressed it and once again, I flew backwards into the opposite wall.

"He just blew himself up!" I thought, as I pulled out my SIDEWINDER micro missile launcher, turning back towards the pilots, "Listen, the guy who exploded shot the two down there, I said, I had nothing to do with it, I came up to get him,"

"Liar! You're going down hard for what you did to Claire!" said the pilot on the right, noticing the name Lucas on his mech. I saw the cannons began to spin as I ducked behind cover, barely avoiding the fire that engulfed my previous position. "Titanfall in three minutes top, I suggest a jump to the nearby building. I nodded, then tossed an electric smoke grenade, stalling the mechs long enough for me to make my exit, I threw myself out that window just as several missiles flew straight out the window. As I fell, Vale marked the position that I could make it to. I timed it right and my jump kit bursted to life as I flew towards the building edge. Just as I was about to grab it, something hit me from behind, and I flew off course, as the other pilot slammed into me. Hana came in moments after and I was pinned, hurtling towards the ground. I only managed to climb free of the pin and onto the back of the mech. My data knife was already out so I hacked in and slowed the mech down, only to be flung off by Hana. I hit the ground and the rest of the pilots converged on my position, just as they opened fire, a object flew in front of me and a light shield appeared. I turned and saw Efi and Orisa behind me. Efi looked frustrated and yelled at the pilots, "Why are you trying to hurt this man? He did nothing, only trying to help. I picked up the SIDEWINDER, as I saw that the cannons were spinning up again. "Take them both down," Hana said out of bitterness. "My shield won't be able to hold them back long sir, is there anything we can do?" Orisa said. I nodded and told them to get to cover as I caught out of the corner of my eye, a bright object falling from the sky. They ran to an alley and the shield went down as I stood there, about to be obliterated by children with giant death machines, when smoke came from the sky, covering my Titan as he landed. I hopped in and readied the XO-16 assault rifle and primed one of my favorite Titan abilities, Salvo Core. The smoke cleared and I saw the mechs, this time, they had a few more, meaning there were at least 8 now. All looked battle hardened, but I saw their faces as I emerged and they were startled as I charged out at them. They opened fire with missiles, but the vortex shield caught them and sent them flying back, knocking out 5 at once, the pilots safely ejecting. I wasn't trying to kill them, as it would make things worse. The remaining 3, including Hana began to pummel my Titan, but my weapons were stronger, as the XO-16 shredded through one of them. "Pilot, a friendly dropship is inbound," Arsenal said. The Orion came into view, but Hana and the remaining Pilot began to shoot it, so I sent a signal to Arsenal and he picked me out of the cockpit and threw me at Hana. I plunged my data knife into her mech and it began to stutter. As she ejected, I grabbed her and yanked her towards the dropship, gun against her spine area. I saw mechs dropping from the sky and saw the pilots entering them, meaning they would destroy the dropship if I didn't board it soon. As I began to back away, the pilots approached, guns spinning, but they stopped as soon as they saw I had their leader. One mech halted the others and approached me. "Let our leader go and come with us now," he said in a calm voice, but like the others, there was anger in his eyes. I laughed and said, "Can't do that, but I'll hand her over, if you let me and my friends leave. He acknowledged me with a stern, but angered nod, and I beckoned Orisa and Efi over since they would be in deep trouble if I left them there. They boarded and I release Hana, but out of nowhere, a girl snuck up on me and tackled me to the floor as stumbled, Hana screamed something and the mech cannons whirled up. I yelled for Vale to go and the ship began to rise up. Sarge grabbed the girl, taking her wrists and pinning her to the wall with the magnetized cuffs. The mechs opened fire just as we made our jump.

"Damn, that was close."

I nodded looking around as I saw Orisa and Efi talking in the corner. Zen was watching the prisoner, while Sarge was nowhere to be seen. I walked down to the armory and saw him with one of the machines from Eichenwalde, only white and green paint instead of the orange and red. I also noticed a bird flying around as well. "This lad here boss, is Bastion E-54. Turns out he was the feller down in the sewers, so we talked it out and he was looking for somewhere safe." I smiled and said, "Welcome to the crew Bastion, we'll need all the help we can get." Vale came over the comm, and sounded concerned, "All crew members, please report to the briefing room, we may have a problem.¨

WATCHPOINT GIBRALTAR

The once filled hallways of this abandoned faculty used to be a home for him and his friends, now, it was always dead silent, apart from the few operatives left,who actually tried to help the world. Mercy sighed at the thought of this as she, Genji, Mccree and Tracer headed towards Winston's lab, where he called the members for a meeting. When they entered, A table had been set up and Mercy saw some familiar faces, There was Fareeah, aka, Pharah, who wasn't a part of Overwatch, but had been friends with organization members since Ana was her mother.

There was Reinhardt,who gave them a good long hug, as they gotten close since the Uprising in London, Torbjorn was tinkering with a different turret, chuckling merrily as Tracer gave him a quick hug, there was a girl there who was unfamiliar, but had armor that looked similar to Reinhardt, and Winston himself who gave them all a smile and a welcome, but had a concerned look in his eyes. "Thank you all for coming here today, before I get to the point, I would like to introduce new members to our ranks, here is Pharah and Brigette. Brigette here is Reinhardt's apprentice. So on to the point. As some of you already know, Tracer and Genji encountered a stranger who had way more advance gear and armor than us, and also during that time, something big dropped from the sky and looks to be Ominc." Tracer smiled and said, "He seems nice and he was also being targeted by Talon." Winston looked at her, then to his console, "I'm not so sure though Lena, take a look at what happened at the Korean celebration in Numbani." Everyone watched as the Korean leader was giving his speech, M.E.K.A pilots behind him when a gunshot went off and struck him in the shoulder, then another hit a female pilot right in the head, then it showed 3 of the pilots head towards a building, guns firing, when a armored figure burst out of the window, attempting to grab the roof ledge of a nearby building, only to be rammed by the mechs, the figure hit the ground, and a shield popped up as he fired back, with an Omnic and a girl behind him. Smoke engulfed them as more M.E. surrounded him, only to see a colossal looking Omnic appear from the smoke and began destroying the mechs. Finally, a ship closed in and the armored figure, with the girl and the Omnics, retreated in, but one of the downed pilots tackled the armored figure and the ship took off. Winston looked and everyone was stunned, puzzled and a bit worried. "Vait," Torbjorn said, "Go back to ze girl and that Omnic," Winston rewinded the footage and paused it. "I know her, she vas a little one named Efi that I met in Numbani a long time ago, Me and her mother worked on the OR-15's before Doomfist came and wrecked the damn things, I don't think she could ever do something like that, but I haven't seen her for quite a while." Winston nodded, then looked to see Genji and Tracer sharing looks, as if they were wrong about that stranger. Reinhardt stood up shouting, "When will we act? This could be something grave that requires our attention, This could start a war." Winston only replied, saying, "We will investigate this, but we will need to bring him in, use lethal force if necessary. We still need to find out what Talons next move is, since there hasn't been activity since Doomfist's escape. Pharah, you have worked with those pilots before, so I need you to speak to them and get a report from them." Pharah nodded, smiling as she used to fly with some of them, and helped with some of their assignments. "Tracer, I need you, Genji, and Mercy to go on retrieval, there's a beacon in Antarctica, near one of our old watchpoints, and Reinhardt, go with Torbjorn and Brigette to check out Eichenwalde, since that was the last sighting point of this armored figure."

Everyone nodded, and as their dropship lifted off, Mercy couldn't help but feel as if something else might happen, something worse than they could imagine."

MILKY WAY GALAXY, DARK SIDE OF THE MOON

As the day went to night, no one expected the terror soon to come, as three, fully functioning IMC warships emerged from their warp, the crew beginning to wake from stasis, and preparing for a siege.


End file.
